


I'm just tired~

by monkeik



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeik/pseuds/monkeik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~I'm just Tired~</p><p>Izaya is just tired and looking for a place to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm just tired~

~I'm just Tired~

Izaya swayed as he walked, gazing up at the darkening evening sky.  
When he had exited his apartment, he hadn't been sure on where he was going. But now he knew.  
He lightly hopped up onto some railing, keeping his balance as he walked along it.  
He wasn't certain of what kind of reception he would get.  
He wasn't sure he cared.  
Anything for a little sleep.  
It felt like it had been weeks since Izaya had last slept, even though he knew that it hadn't been that long.  
He had been sleeping.  
Of course he had.  
Just fitfully, he found it hard to remain asleep for any period of time.  
He came to a halt before his destination, and hesitated.  
There was no way of knowing what would happen once he knocked on the door.  
The beast was unpredictable in usual circumstances, Izaya honestly had no idea what he'd do at this.  
Drawing in a deep breath, Izaya raised a hand and knocked.  
There was a quiet crash, then footsteps.  
Moments later Shizuo was in front of him, swinging the door open, blearily blinking sleep out of his eyes.  
Izaya stared up at the other male silently, red eyed gaze showing nothing.  
'Izaya,' growled Shizuo quietly, 'what are you doing here? I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro.'  
Said male cast his gaze downwards, 'I'm just tired,' he finally whispered after several long moments of silence.  
'What'd you say, Flea?' requests Shizuo, leaning closer, he ends up with a big noseful of the fleas scent, he almost leans back in disgust.  
'I'm just tired,' repeats Izaya, a little louder, not looking up.  
Shizuo looks slightly confused, 'You're just tired? then why are you here?'  
Izaya sways on the spot slightly but doesn't answer, he isn't sure how to say it.  
Shizuo isn't quite sure what to say either, he doesn't even know why the Flea is here of all places, nor does he know what the Flea wants.  
Concern flickers across the blonde's face as Izaya almost topples over.  
He sighs and pokes Izaya's chest, the surprise causing Izaya to fall backwards, eyes wide with alarm, but Shizuo catches him, hooking one arm under the Flea's legs.  
Izaya is shocked into stillness as Shizuo carries him inside, 'Well, if you're tired, then I guess you'll just have to sleep.'


End file.
